bending or jutsu
by naruto uzumaki-namikaze101
Summary: Starts at the beggning of avatar and when naruto makes the rasenshruikan watch as team avatar and team 7 plus yamato rise up to face the fire nation rated m for intense violence and swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Jutsu or bending?**

**Hey guys doing a naruto last airbender crossover sorry my knowledge of avater is a little rusty i'll do my best also could use a beta tester for this story and the red flash. This takes place during finding out what narutos nature affinity is in naruto verse and when aang awakes in the beginning in avater verse. **

"Ok naruto this piece of paper was made from trees that were fed chakra. Now hold it like this and send chakra into it. If it splits in half wind soaks water crinkles lightning catchs on fire fire of course turns to dust earth." kakashi said his paper crinkled and burst into flames. Naruto nodded his head. Naruto held his paper like kakashi and pushed chakra into it what happened was surprising first it split into 3 pieces 1 burst into flames 1 completely soaked and 1 turned into dust. "Whoa does this mean I have 4 affinitys wind fire water and earth!?" asked naruto. "Yes naruto but it's very surprising considering the fact that most people barley have 3 let alone 4. it's nearly unheard of but naruto theirs someone I want you to meet." A man stepped out the the shadows. He wore the standard jounin cloths with a metal plate of the frame of his face. "I'm yamato now lets start training." he started training like the cannon learning the ability of his kage bushin but actually he knew already because he used a mask to hide his really emotions and make people underestimate him.

**(Avaverse)**

sokka and katara had found the iceberg "Sokka there's someone in there!" yelled katara she grabbed his club and started hitting the ice cracks appeared soon the iceberg broke open letting out a huge gust of air and a giant blue beam.

**(naruverse)**

It's been a couple of days in the naruverse sakura was here visiting and seeing naruto's progress when a giant blue beam shoot down and when it vanished so did naruto kakashi yamato and sakura.

**(Avaverse)**

Naruto sakura yamato and kakashi landed on some ice with a small thud. Aang had just asked katara to teach him how to penguin otters **(it's been awhile since I watched) **sled which she agreed. Naruto let out a groan and sokka heard it. "Theirs more over here I heard a groan." said sokka. They looked over to see more people one in an orange and black jumpsuit and blond hair? Another in red dress with pink hair? 2 in similar outfits one with a metal plate around his face and one with a mask and a cloth covering his right eye. Each with matching head bands and the symbol of what looks like a leaf?sokka inched over and started poking the one with blonde hair on the head. Naruto instantly woke up jumped up pulled out a kunai turned sokka around and held the kunai to his throat. "Where are we?Who are you? And why did you poke me with a stick!?" yelled/questioned naruto. "Naruto calm down." kakashi was the only one to know about his mask being the anbu besides itachi to actually protect him from mobs and even teach him when he could. Naruto nodded and let him go. "Sorry about that 'ttebayto." they head a groan and aang yelled "appa!" running over they saw aang trying to wake up a they didn't know what with slack jawed expression wondering how they didn't notice that. As soon as appa? Was awake he sneezed on sokka "Ew ew ew ewwww!" yelled sokka trying to get the snot off of him. Then aang sneezed going about 10 feet in the air "You just sneezed and went 10 feet in the air!?" yelled sokka. " Anddddd?" asked aang like he was talking about the weather. "I've leaped that high but only with chakra but never just a regular sneezed." This confused sokka aang and katara never having having heard of chakra. Sokka decided to voice his question. "chakra whats that i've never heard of it." naruto sakura kakashi and even yamato looked at sokka like he grew a second head. "Chakra is the mixture of spiritual and physical energy and what keeps us alive. It also the way we use jutsus. Also where are we any ways cause this really doesn't look like kohana or even the fire country or anywhere in the elemental country's. Or at least anywhere me and ero-sennin explored." said naruto. "Wait fire nation I knew it their fire nation spy's!" yelled sokka. "Fire nation no we're from the fire country." sokka still looked at them unconvinced. "We really should get back to the village before gran gran gets worried but our boat was destroyed ." said katara "Appa could fly us." said aang. "Oh no i'm not getting on that fluffy snot monster. And not with those possible fire nation spys." said sokka "Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home. You know before you freeze to death." sokka tried to give a argument but he sighed and his shoulders droped. Once everyone was in the saddle sokka watching narutos group aang said "Ok first time fliers hold on on tight. Appa yip yip!" appa jumped high in the air only to belly flop into the water with a great splash. "Come on appa yip yip." aang said trying to get appa to fly. "Woww that was truly amazing." said sokka sarcastic. "Appas just tired a little rest and he'll be sorring thru the skys you'll see." said aang giving a hand motion. "We could water walk faster then this kakashi-sensei." said naruto lowly. Kakashi nodded "Were in a strange place with no knowledged of where we are so for now we'll stay with them." they soon made it to their village to see it's a bunch of huts. Katara led aang to a hut so he could sleep. And sokka questioned the ninja. "What are you people and where did you come from?" kakashi responded "We are shinobi or ninja and we come from kohana in the fire country. Now I have a question of my own where are we?" "You're in the southern water tribe of the south pole." sokka responded. "Hmmmm naruto do you think you could summon gamabunta outside the village to get a look are?" asked yamato. Naruto nodded and lead put side the village enough to where it was safe to summon. He did the right hand signs and slammed his hand down while yelling "**Summoning no jutsu**!" their was a giant puff of smoke and when it disappeared sokka nearly fainted. "What is that!" yelled sokka. "Narutos summons his names gamabunta." responded kakashi. **"Why did you summon me gaki?"** asked gamabunta. "I needed a high enough perch to see and get a lay out of the land and all there is is snow ice and more ice." said naruto. Naruto sighed and gamabunta left in a big cloud of smoke. While on zukos ship iroh was wondering where a giant toad came from. When naruto got back a flare went off some where. A lot of villagers gasped and started to get scared. Katara and aang got back. "You led the fire nation here!" yelled sokka. "No we were on a ship and their was a bobby trap and...we bobbyed right into it." said aang "Children get away from him the outside is now banished." said sokka. "But sokka you can't do that." said katara "It's for the best if he leaves." said gran gran. "Fine if he's banished then so am I." said katara. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to appa. "Where are you going!?" asked sokka. "To the north water tribe aang is taking me their." said katara. The ninjas sneaked off to prepare in case of a fight "Ok what supplies do we have?" asked kakashi. "I have about 30 kunai and 30 shurikan 30 exploding tags and about 200 feet on ninja wire." said katara. "I have about 60 kunai half with me and half in a sealing scroll same go's for shurikan and exploding tags and 200 feet of ninja wire." said naruto he also had a few speacial kunai and a katana but left it out for now. "Same go's for me and yamato as narutos." said kakashi. They looked at their defences and prepared but remained hidden. sokka prepared his self by putting face paint getting his weapons and standing watch. They saw black soot fall from the sky and thats when they saw the ship. '_It's huge! And made of metal!' _thought naruto. The rest of team 7 were thinking along the same lines. It crashed thru the ice and thru the wall sokka standing in the way till he was pushed back by snow. The ramp came down and a guy in armor and a burn scar on the right side of his face walked down. "Where are you hiding him?" he asked the villagers no one answered. The person grabed gran gran out of the crowd. "Showed be this old and tall." he pushed her back in after a while he got annyoed naruto saw it coming and did some really fast hand signs right when he shoot flames out of his hands **"Water release:water encampment wall!" **The water wall shoot up stopping the flames. Naruto shoot from his hiding place standing in front of the crowd kunai in hand in a reverse grip. "Are you the avatar." '_If I say yes he'll leave the village alone.' _naruto nodded "Yes I'm the avatar." naruto said naruto dropped his kunai. "Wait!" yelled aang coming in on a penguin "I'm the real avatar" aang said "If I go with you will you leave the village alone?" asked aang. Zuko nodded "But both of you must go." said zuko naruto and aang looked at each other and nodded putting their hands up. Naruto singling to team 7 not to interfere for now. Naruto and aang where escorted up and into prison room aang giving katara a reassuring smile. "Set a course for the fire nation. A little way away zuko had naruto and aang on the ships deck. He looked at the staff and said. "This will be an excellent gift for my father. But you'd probably wouldn't understand having a father being raised by monks. Take these two to the prision hold and this to my quarters." zuko said. Iroh which he turned to a soldier and said "Hey mind taking this to his quarters for me." and walked off. The soldiers turned naruto and aang around and pushed them into the ship. "So I bet you've never fought an airbender before I bet I can take you both with my hands tied behind my back." said aang. "Probably not a shinobi either -ttebayo." "Silence." said the guard aang took in a big breath while naruto made one handed hand signs **"Wind release: great breakthrough!" **yelled naruto and aang blew the breath both being sent back by their moves the front soldier being sent into the wall and the other one being pushed back by them naruto and aang jumped up aang kicking a door open and ran in. they ran down the hall ways naruto and aang ran into some guards. "You havn't happened to seen my staff have you?" asked aang the soldiers prepared to attack aang round around and over them and naruto kicking his ways through them. "Thanks anyway!" yelled aang they continued to run they jumped up a shaft and ran into a firebender they jumped over him right when he blasted fire at them and using his horns cut their bindings and ran off. They checked room after room to find Iroh asleep. "S-" aang was about to say sorry only for naruto to cover his mouth. They left and countinued to run to stop seeing his staff and narutos gear and scrolls. "My staff/equitment!" they said at the same time the door closed behind them. "Looks like I underestimated you two." said zuko naruto growled. Zuko blasted fire at aang and naruto and they both dodged. They ran around zuko even aang using an air ball. eventually they rapped zuko into the banner then grabed there stuff naruto taking out a kunai. Only for aang to air bend zuko's mattress into him into the wall then ceiling then both of them dissapering. They reached the bridge and leaped of aang onto his glider and naruto leaping next to him to get their legs grabbed by zuko and pulled down onto the deck. They heard a growl and saw appa flying. "What is that thing?" asked zuko. "He flys?" asked naruto. In the saddle was katara sakka sakura kakashi and yamato. "Appa!" yelled aang. Naruto and aang got firebended to the edge then forced to block fireballs. They soon fell off the side being cornered "Aang/naruto!" yelled katara and sakura. Naruto and aang heard katara and sakura calling their prepective names. They both went into avatar state and came up a in a twister of water eyes/tattoos glowing. They knocked off the soldiers "What did naruto just do?" asked sakura. "I don't know?" said kakashi "That was some serious water bending." said sakka. When naruto and aang came out of it they fell on the deck. Appa landed and everyone jumped off. "Aang/naruto are you ok!?" yelled katara and sakura. "Kakashi-sensie what was that?" asked naruto. They saw sakka run over to aangs staff only for zuko to grab on and sakka to poke zukos head knocking him off. "Ha thats from the water tribe!" yelled sakka. The soldiers got up and katara water bended only to freeze sakka intead. "Katara!" he yelled the soldiers ran and katara turned and freezed the soldiers. "Hurry up sakka!" yelled katara "I'm just a guy with a boomerang I didn't ask for this flying and magic." sakka climbed onto appa and yelled "yip yip!" iroh choose that time to walk out and see appa taking off. Iroh helped zuko up who yelled "Shoot them down!" iroh and zuko shoot flames at them naruto did quick hand signs while aang twirled his staff **"Wind release:quick breathrough!" **yelled naruto while aang swung his staff both hitting the cliff and knocking the fireball out and ice and snow hitting the deck

**(Later)**

"How did the both of you do that with the water it was the most amazing thing i've ever seen?" asked katara "I don't know we just sort of did it." said aang and naruto at the same time "Why did you two tell us you two where the avatar?" "Avatar what is that?" asked naruto "I'll tell you later and because I never wanted to be." said aang looking away. "But aang the worlds been waiting for the avatar to return and put and end to this war." said katara. "But how am I..we going to that?" asked aang. "Well acourding to legend you have to first master water then earth then fire right?" asked katara. "Thats what the monks told me." said aang "Well if we go to the north pole you can find a master water bender." "The three of us can learn it together!" said aang. "And sakka i'm sure you'll get to knock some firebenders on the way." said katara. "I'd like that...I'd really like that." said sakka. "Then we're in this together." said katara "Team 7." said naruto. Sakka nodded liking it. "Alright but before we learn waterbending we have seriouse buesniess to attend to..(takes out a map and points at places) here here and here." said aang "Whats there?" asked katara and sakura "There we ride leeping lamas then way over here there are lots of giant koi fish then back over here we ride the hog monkeys. They don't like people riding them but thats what makes it fun." said aang "I'm in -ttebayo." said naruto "So am I." said sakura "Team 7." said naruto. Everyone nodded and smiled.

**Hey guys so chapter one done 2 storys created I watched avatar while watching. The episodes will all be narutoized but please R&R. I'm out see you next time on the next chapter of bending or jutsu!**


	2. Chapter 2: the southern air temple

Chapter 2 book one: southern air temple

**Hey guys so not my best work so far so far last chapter I wanted to start the story but ya this one will be more orginal and a different style don't worry about the red flash i'm still working on it trying to figure out how to right the tsunde arc please enjoy and review for both this and the red flash come on people only 1 review both I know theirs people that like it flames would be nice though.**

_A young 5 year old with tan skin and sun kissed hair was running not for a game but from a mob the mob had knifes pitchforks even__torches. "get back here demon!" "This is for our families demon!" _**_"Naruto-kun be paying attention!" _**_yelled a voice in the now named naruto. The reason the voice spoke up was because naruto almost went into an ally with a dead end 'I know kurama I know.' naruto did make a wrong turn and turned into a dead end ally. Naruto stopped at the end tears were streaming from his eyes due to the fact that he knew that it was point less he still hadn't started chakra exercises like walking up walls with inu-nii-san and weasle-nii-san he turned around to see the mob at the opening. "what did I ever do to you?" shouted naruto "you killed our families kyuubi." said a really dumb civilian narutos eyes widened even if he knew it still hurt to be called it the mob charged and started stabbing and beating naruto but he kept him self from crying. The civilian felt a massive killer intent some fainted some fell to their knees. They looked up to see two anbu both with hate in their eyes they nodded to each other and made some hand signs _**_"Fire Realease: Great fire ball jutsu!" _**_yelled the anbu they burnt most to a crisp the rest fled. They jumped down..._

Naruto awoke with a start to hear sokka's screams his heart was beating no pounding in his chest. He took some calming breaths and got up. "Naruto it's about time you woke up we're going to the southern air temple now." said aang. Naruto nodded and got on appa. He fell asleep taking a nap only to wake up a few minute later when aang went up the side of a mountain "were here!" said aang happily "aang a lot of things could of changed in a 100 year." warned katara. "I know." said aang in a down cast look. Aang gave a short tour and looked downcast once again so naruto decided to help him out. "aang how do you play airball?" asked naruto. Aang smirked a few minutes later the ball was going back and forth between the two with naruto working on his airbending.

After a little why they stopped and sokka found a fire nation helmet and did the smart thing and covered it up. They followed aang got to a statue and bowed to it. They continued walking to see a door. "This is the entrance to the to the place I have to meet someone." said aang "aang not to be mean but he's probably dead." said kakashi. Aang nodded "I know but I have to see they might be their." said aang determined aang blasted some air into the pipes and face plates turned one by one to the door opened. They walked in to see a bunch of...statues. "Thats all theirs no one here...we came all this way for nothing." said sakka they all started to look around and naruto and aang stared into a statues eyes. "This is avatar roku." aang and naruto said at the same time. "how do you know this I don't see any plates for names." asked sakura. "I just..do" naruto said with a pause. Katara looked at the satues closer. "Aang, naruto look at the satues it goes air water earth then fire. They must be your twos passed lives!" said katara at her find .

They heard a crack and looked back to see the shadow of a fire nation helmet. They quickly hid behind the statues. "No one make a sound!" whisper yelled sakka. "sokka your making a sound to." whisper yelled naruto. Naruto was shushed as the person came closer and closer they jumped out from behind the statues to see a lemar. Naruto sakura kakashi and yamato all deadpanned. "A lemar!" "Food!" yelled aang and sakka at the same time. "A pet!" yelled naruto "It's so Kawaiiii!" yelled sakura. Naruto aang and sokka all rushed after it as it fled. They ran till they came to a balcony naruto and aang jumped off why sokka stopped "No fairrr!" yelled sokka as naruto ran down they cliff and aang jumped from platform to platform they ran after it till they came to a tent. They went inside to see a bunch of dead fire nation soldiers and a single monk. They walked closer to see a necklass aangs face dropped and he fell to his knees sobbing. Sokka came in and asked "Aang did you find my dinner?" he saw aang crying and said "Aang I didn't mean it." all of a sudden narutos eyes glowed as aangs tatoos and eyes glowed. A blast of wind came from aang as naruto sakka katara kakashi sakura and yamato came in everything was blasted away "What happened!?" yelled katara and sakura over the wind "I don't know he saw someone he must of known dead!" yelled sakka "We have to calm him down before we're all blasted of the mountainside!" yelled kakashi. Katara got up and walked toward aang "Aang you have to calm down you still have us!" yelled katara she reached out and grabbed his hand.

Aang floated down as katara hugged aang "You have us for famliy now." said katara aang calmed down and smiled at katara. They left to get away from bad memory's naruto fell asleep hoping not to have more night mares

**ok guys i'm back umm I need a beta helper and review more have a good thanks giving for my U.S readers I can't wait for the turkey tonight love it hate it feed back would be great. I'd be ok with flames ONLY if they help the store looking at a total drama crossover and if this is a long shoot mumei mu is reading this I would like help with mine I belive thats all I need to get out but I need a beta righter that would be fantastic**


	3. Chapter 3:Kyoshi Island Part 1

Chapter 3: Visit to koshi island pt

** I'm so sorry everyone I've been really bust with school and stuff I havn't had time to update or write in a while. I plan getting this every Friday or Sunday and naruto of the titan Thursdays or Saturdays.**

The large famliy/gang floated through the air over a giant sea of water naruto standing on the bottom of appa working on controlling air without hand signs like a bender. Kakashi and Yamato were looking over maps together. Aang guiding appa towards wherever he want to go this time. Sakura was starting to start controlling water. While sokka sat waiting for katara to finish sowing a hole pants in his pants. "So um aang-kun where are we going?" asked sakura. "Just a place that has a lot of fun." said aang in reply. Aang looked at katara. "Hey katara look an airbender trick."said aang as he made a ring spin between his hands. "Thats nice." said katara not even looking aang pouted. "Shes busy right now." Said the rapidly maturing naruto in a sagly voice. "You dont even know what he did since your on the underside of apaa." said kakashi. Naruto sweatdropped before seeing land in the distance as katara gave sokka his pants who had been napping at the time only to get a mouth full of pants. Aang looked at the island like a child going through a candy store and had aapa dive to the disconfort of the other passangers.

(Fire nation ship)

Zuko sat in his chambers practicing mediation and breathing techniques for fire bending when iro came in. "Uncle unless you have news on the avatars I dont want to hear it." Said zuko. "I see your practicing mediation it will be good for you." said Iroh. "Yes you told me a firebender needs a calm mind." was his reply. "We also have news about the avatars." Zuko looked at his uncle motioning him to countinue. "We dont know where the avatar is." he said. "What!" He yelled breathing fire into the air. "You should really open a window in here."

(Back on kyoshi island)

Our main heros were strapped to two posts having been taken by surprised by the warriors of the village. "Um could you please take the blind folds?" Asked Naruto. "No." Came the reply. "Damn.." came narutos reply. "Why are you on our island?" A female voice asked. "To ride the coy fish." Said aang like he was talking about the weather.

"How do we know your not fire nation spy's we've stayed out of the war this long were not going into it now." Came the First voice. "Theres the Fire nation spy thing again..." Said naruto. "We're not spy's were with the avatars!" said katara. "Lies the avatar has been dead for 100 years and the cycle was broke and last time I checked their was only one avatar." was the reply. "Could you please take the blind folds off!" Shouted naruto.

The blind folds were taken off showing them in a village surrounded by a man and women in dresses and face paint and villagers. "Where are the men that captured us?!" Demanded sokka. "There were no men." Said suko. "Lies there had to be men." Said sokka. "Don't listen to my brother he's being an idiot." Said katara kicking him.

"We are the avatar." Said Naruto and aang at the same time. "If your the avatar prove it!" shouted the men to which naruto and aang both did air bending to the amazement of the crowd. "Its true the avatar is back and theirs a second one t-the worlds saved!" said the man in excitement tears threating to fall as the crowed roared in excitement. "Release them!" ordered the man. The group was released and taken to a mansion on the outskirts of town.

(The spread of the word)

A young girl went up to a fishermen. "Did you hear the avatars are on kyoshi island." The fisherman was surprised before sailing off. The fisherman gave his supplys to a man. "Did you hear the avatars are on kyoshi island." The man was surprised taking the fish. The man gave a fish to Iroh. "Did you hear the avatars are on kyoshi island." He said to iroh to his surprise as he walked back to the ship. He entered zukos quarters with the fish coked. "Zuko the avatars are on kyoshi island." Zuko looked at Iroh. "Uncle prepare the rhinos and set course for kyoshi island!" He ordered.

**Done and Im alive my Friends once again so sorry for the very late update I was so busy with school and football which I had signed up for but school ended today yay excpect a update on naruto of the titan very soon and naruto evolution shortly after that but im back for a while then im going on a trip for summer after july 1****st**** and will most likely be away from a computer. **


End file.
